You're Gonna Love Me
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: JARLY. A song from Dreamgirls weaves through the background of this Jason and Carly love story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- This story is inspired by the song And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going from the musical Dreamgirls.**

Carly carried her suitcase as she rode the elevator up to the Penthouse. _Now this is a twist_, she thought, _me coming to Jason's rescue instead of the other way around._

30 minutes ago, when she was still buried beneath her covers asleep in bed, the phone woke her up. Her hand snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed the cell off the night stand. "What?"

"Carly, it's Sam. Don't hang up."

Carly shot up in bed, fully awake now, her heart pounding rapidly. "Is it Jason? What happened? Is he hurt? Sam, answer me!"

"Give me a chance to and I would." Sam snapped. Then calmer she said, "Jason is physically fine."

"Fine? As is not injured at all?"

"Yes."

"They why the hell are you calling me in the middle of the damn night?"

"Because he needs you. Now. Go to him, Carly."

The moment Sam said that Carly started crawling out of bed and pulling clothes out of her drawers and closet.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed into the phone

"He saw me..." Sam's voice faltered. She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"With someone else." Carly said, cutting to the chase "Who was it?"

"Ric."

"Oh, God, that is disgusting." Carly was sliding on a pair of jeans. "How does Jason know? You weren't stupid enough to tell him, were you?"

"He saw us. It was a week ago and we've talked about it since. I knew it hurt him but ... I went to his place tonight to talk to him about... some things that are going on with Alexis..."

Carly was completely dressed now. She said "Get on with this, Sam."

"And his apartment was wrecked. The sticks for the pool table were in pieces. We saved some stuff after we..lost the baby.. and it was scattered all over the place. The fireplace was filled with ashes and I found some half burnt pictures near there. They were of you, Carly. I found Jason upstairs in his bed, passed out, with bottles of beer laying all around the place. I didn't wake him up but once I left I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't know what to do. I can't fix this."

"I got it, Sam. Don't worry. I'll take care of Jason."

Carly didn't bother knocking on Jason's door now. She walked right in and dropped her suitcase on the floor. Stepping around broken lamps, pictures and bottles she climbed the stairs.

Jason had to be really messed up to pull a Sonny-like destruction episode. Jason usually never lost it like that. Carly knew it had to be about more than just Sam.

She stepped into his bedroom and found the bed empty. The sheets were thrown on the floor and, like Sam said, beer bottles littered the floor. Carly could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom.

She flipped on a lamp and plopped on the bed. She sat there with her arms crossed thinking _He'll have to pay for a maid to clean up this place. Because I am not doing it._

He stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel, gun drawn.

"Now this is a sight that will be burned into my memory for life." Carly said with a smile

"I noticed the light was on in here and I knew I didn't leave it on." He said "What are you doing here, Carly?"

"I'm moving in."

"Like hell you are."

"Now that is no way to speak to your new roommate."

He placed the gun on the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He headed back into the bathroom.

Carly called out, "You don't have to be modest on my account. I've seen it all before and wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Don't start with me." he called back but she could hear the slightest trace of laughter in his voice.

She would find a way to make him feel better. Carly knew if everything in her world went upside down she could find a safe harbor in Jason's arms and now she wanted to give him back the same thing.

_**And I am telling you**_

_**I'm not going.**_

_**You're the best man I'll ever know. **_

_**There's no way I can ever go. **_

**Dreamgirls lyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jason stepped back into the room dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt. He walked out of the room past Carly without a word.

She trailed behind him downstairs and said, "Care to explain what happened in here?"

"Redecorating." he said in a flat voice

"You should have called me. I'm great at that."

He went to the kitchen. He came back carrying two bottles of water. He tossed her one.

"What time is it?" he asked

" About 5 am." Carly said

"You look all right. And you haven't said anything is wrong with Michael, Morgan or Sonny..."

"They're fine."

"So?" Jason asked " What are you doing here?"

Carly nudged her suitcase with her foot.

Jason said "You own a house and a hotel. You don't need a place to stay."

"My house is being fumigated. I tried sleeping at the hotel but I couldn't make it through the night." She looked down. Jason could see in her eyes when she lied. "All I could think of was Jax. Can I stay here a few days?"

"You are full of it, Carly."

Her head snapped up. "Hey!"

He put up two hands "But whatever. Stay if you want. Just don't think I going to be sitting here talking about Sam or anything like that. You can have the spare bedroom upstairs. Good night."

"I'm not going back to sleep. We just established it's already morning." Carly said. She crossed to the window and pulled open the curtain. "See the gorgeous sunrise you are missing?"

Sitting down on the couch, he let out a breath and shot her a _who cares _look.

"Yeah, you're right." she said " We are more the sunset types. I mean how many times in my life have I even been awake at 5 in the morning? Unless I spent the whole night awake..." Her voice dropped on the last word.

Jason's mind flashed back to the image of her naked beneath him. Usually he pushed those kind of thoughts away but right now it was a better image to see in his minds eye then of Sam and Ric intertwined. Back when he was with Carly life was so uncomplicated. It was all about taking what you needed and being who you wanted without thinking about who might get hurt. They didn't have all these obligations to other people that colored every action they took now.

Back then no one was brokenhearted or betrayed or broken yet. Jason laid his head back on the couch and let out another harsh breath.

_Those days are long gone now _he thought to himself

Carly came and sat next to him on the couch. "Talk to me." she said

"Not in the mood."

"Did something happen with Sam? Is that what lead to this?" she motioned to the wrecked apartment.

"Not now, okay, Carly. Maybe you should stay with you mom instead-"

Carly looked at Jason's defeated expression and her heart broke. This was not like him at all.

She hated that he gave his heart to Sam and ended up like this. If he had been with Carly, loving her,

married to her, he wouldn't be hurting right now. That was a life that she would do anything to have but, as good as she was at scheming, she hadn't ever figured out a way to make it happen.

"I'm not going anywhere." Carly said firmly

_**No, no, no, no way,**_

_**No, no, no, no way I'm living without you. **_

_**I'm not living without you. **_

_**I don't want to be free. **_

_**I'm staying, I'm staying,**_

_**And you, and you, you're gonna love me. **_

_**Ooh, you're gonna love me. **_

**Dreamgirls lyrics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Carly slid closer to Jason on the couch. She lifted his arm off the back of the couch and curled up underneath it, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Life sucks, sometimes, huh?" she asked

"Yeah."

"I tried to use Jax to forget all that for a while. But it didn't work. I lied for him to be able to keep baby John but it didn't make him love me. He left me anyway."

"He's an idiot."

"No. He just isn't the one for me."

"The one?"Jason asked sadly " Haven't you given up on that yet?"

"Never."

"How's that working for you?"

She made a hmpf sound and said, "Not so hot but still... what other option is there? Give up on love altogether? What fun would life be then?"

"You call what we have been through fun?"

She lifted her head. She smiled at him, flirting, " I call all we've done together a hell of a good time."

He gave her a half smile.

She plopped her head onto his chest and put an arm around him. Smiling she said, " You can't deny that's true."

Jason smiled, shaking his head at the way she could be so bold.

When he fell into bed last night he was miserable. No matter how he looked at his current situation it seemed hopeless. Going back to Sam would never work after all that had happened. Being with Liz, who had told him the day before she had no intention of leaving Lucky, was not an option.

Liz would not bring her child into his dangerous lifestyle and he couldn't fault her for that. Sam would take the risk, she said, but all Jason could see when he saw her now was pain. A bullet in her back, Ric's filthy mouth on her, her tears for the baby they lost , for the child he would not have with her now. Just too much pain to ever go away.

By midnight last night, he was drunk and pissed off at the way things turned out. He started getting rid of every trace of Sam in the apartment, then everything that reminded him of her, and that is when he stumbled upon a phot album filled with old pictures of Michael and Carly. He tried to toss the whole thing in the fire, where baby clothes and things that belonged to Sam were already burning, but his fingers wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled out some pictures of carly and him together, back when they planned to always stay that way, and threw them at the flames. Some fell around his feet, some burned, and that was when he turned and walked up to bed.

Jason had tried telling himself he didn't care if he was alone. But that wasn't true.

He hated feeling like his life was only work. He had done that grind for too many years and it was one lonely existence he did not want to ever go back to.

But now here was Carly, showing up at the crack of dawn, determined to make him smile. _How did she know I needed her?_, he asked himself silently

"Hey Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we are going to be roommates and all..."

"Temporary roommates. How long does it take to fumigate a house? A day or two?"

"Could be months. I have big bugs. They scare Morgan. You don't expect your namesake to live like that do you?"

"This is the first I've heard about any bugs, Carly."

"Anyway," she said " I think it's time we finally do it."

"Do what?"

"What I suggested we do years ago. It was a good plan. One of my many good plans you have ignored, by the way."

"I don't think so."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"It's a plan you cooked up. That's all I need to know."

She lifted her head again. She joked, " You wound me, Jase, seriously."

He chuckled. "Okay, fine, what is it?"

Excitedly Carly said " We should get those phones where only I have the number for yours and you have the number for mine."

"Not this again!" he laughed " You are not bringing up the phone thing again..."

She kept talking as if she hadn't heard him. "That way we can always be in contact with each other. And if it rings you know it is me and that you should drop everything else and answer it right away because I might need you."

"I already do that when you call, Carly."

"True." She titled her head at him and smiled "But the phones would be cool to have, don't you think?"

"No."

"Come on."

Carly was starting to make him feel better. Jason almost didn't want to cheer up because it wouldn't change anything. He had to accept he was on his own in life.

The smile slipped from his face. He said, " You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to stay here."

"Yes, I do. If you need me, I do.."

Their eyes met for a minute.

He stood up and walked to the window. His finger traced the crack from when a bullet came through months ago.

Quietly he said, "You have the boys to go home to. You don't have to baby sit me, Carly. I'm not Sonny. I won't hurt myself if you leave me alone."

She stood up and walked over until she stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"This is where I want to be, Jase."

_**And I am telling you**_

_**I'm not going, **_

_**even though the rough times are showing. **_

_**There's just no way, there's no way! ...**_

_**I'm staying, I'm staying, **_

_**And you, and you, and you,**_

_**you're gonna love me. **_

**Dreamgirls lyrics **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Over the next month, Jason and Carly fell into an easy rhythm as roommates. They hung out most nights, sometimes with the boys there, eating what Carly called "Gourmet dinners" of pizza, nachos, or hamburgers. They laughed more times then they cried, though there were the occasional tears. Like the day Jax came back to Port Charles and announced he was moving to Europe to be with Brenda. Carly came back to the penthouse fuming mad.

Jason was sitting on the couch with Bernie.

"That bastard!" Carly yelled as she slammed the door closed behind her. " He said he was going out of town to see his brother not her. Does everything always have to be ruined by Brenda? Sonny still gets a love struck look on his damn face when he says her name. And you!" she pointed at Jason, accusingly " You married her!"

"For you." he said

"I said distract her" Carly huffed " I never said marry her!"

Jason stood up and Bernie followed his lead. "We'll have to finish this later." Jason said

"Of course. Of course." Bernie said. Then, as he was leaving, he said to Carly " Have a nice day."

"Oh it's been a real thrill so far." she sneered.

Jason closed the door behind Bernie. He said to Carly. "Let Jax go. You don't need him."

Carly plopped on the sofa and cried " I know that. But I wanted him to want me."

"Why?"

She looked at him and said softly "It makes a girl feel good."

Jason sat down next to her. "Do you love him?"

Carly's eyes locked with Jason's. "Not like I love you." she said

He stilled.

"Forget Jax." Jason said ignoring her admission "Who needs him, anyway? You've been happy this last month without him around, right?"

"Yes. But I've been here with you. If I move home I'll be spending my nights alone again. Or I'll have to go out and find a new man in a town full of bores. I don't even have any hopes of meeting The One out on some date with a new guy. And that is depressing as hell."

"Does everything have to come back to this theory about The One for you?"

"Yes."

"And if you never find him?"

"Oh, I found him already. But the problem is he doesn't want me anymore."

Jason could swear her eyes were saying it was him but his mind wondered if it could be Sonny or, worse, Jax.

And if it was him Jason didn't want that. He couldn't give her a marriage and this dream life she just couldn't stop aching for. Better to not even go there.

"Then move on." Jason said "Find a man who does. Until then you have me and you can stay here as long as you want."

Carly nodded her head slowly. She moved close to him on the couch.

Tears came to her eyes, "I want to stay here forever. Would that be too long?"

Jason's own eyes pricked with unshed tears. This woman could get to him like no other. But he couldn't lie to her so he said, hoarsely, "I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"I think you're wrong about that, Jase." She raised his hand and put it over her heart. Holding it there she said, "This is yours. Stop walking away from it. You're making us both miserable and it doesn't have to be this way."

_**We're part of the same place, **_

_**We're part of the same time. **_

_**We both share the same blood. **_

_**We both have the same mind.**_

_**And time and time we have so much to share. **_

_**No! No, no, no, no, no!**_

_**I'm not waking up tomorrow morning **_

_**And finding that there's nobody there. **_

_**Dreamgirls lyrics**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Carly." he said softly. His hand could feel her heart racing.

"Jase...please. You're all I want." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't say that." he whispered. Part of him just wanted to lean forward and get lost in her lips, feel her hands on his body, forget the past and that tomorrow might rip them apart and just be with her. But if it didn't work out she might be out of his life forever after that.

_I can't risk losing her_, Jason thought. _I need her too damn much_

"Why shouldn't I say it?" Carly asked " It's true. Love me, Jason, and I swear it will all be all right this time."

She kissed him then, trying to use this chance to show him how good they could still be together, how much she wanted him above all other men.

"I can't." he said, pulling away. He stood up and walked out of the apartment. The door was left open as he hurried to the elevator.

"You mean you won't!" Carly yelled.

_**Tear down the mountains,**_

_**Yell, scream and shout. **_

_**You can say what you want, I'm not walking out.**_

_**Stop all the rivers, Push, strike and kill.**_

_**I'm not gonna leave you, There's no way I will! **_

_**Dreamgirl lyrics**_

Carly spent the hours after Jason left reevaluating her life. _Should I stay here or go? _She kept thinking.

Her heart said stay and wait on a bit longer. That was what she usually did but long ago the days had turned to months and the months to years and she was still just waiting on another chance to be the one he chose to love.

She could go back home and try to move on again. She had done that plenty of times in the past. Just put it aside and look for another guy to hold her at night. He wouldn't be Jason but what could she do about it?

Carly took a bite of pizza and chewed in frustration. To stay meant being here with Jason, loving every minute of it, but knowing it would end when he found a new, more suitable, woman to love. And to go meant going home to a house that would be even emptier now that she had spent a month so happy here.

_I'm not giving up on you , Jason, and you can't make me! _She thought to herself

There was a knock at the door. Then it opened and Max stuck his head inside.

"Hey, Mrs. C. You have a visitor."

"When did you show up?" Carly asked him

"Mr. Morgan sent me a few hours ago since he wouldn't be home. Sam McCall is here. Should I let her in?"

Carly nodded and then Sam was walking in saying "It's Samantha Cassadine now actually."

"That's nice. What do you want?"

'You broke your word, Carly. And I don't appreciate it."

Carly stood up. With attitude she said, "Really? And how did I do that?"

"I stayed away for the last month because you said you would take care of Jason. And the few times I saw him around town he looked happy. But then tonight I spotted him at Jake's and he looked as miserable as I have ever seen him. What did you do to him this time, Carly?"

"You have some nerve, Sam. You really do." Carly said as she walked past her and flung open the apartment door.

She said, "Come on, Max, you're taking me to Jake's."

Sam stood there with a smile on her face. If she couldn't be with Jason at least she could make sure Carly was with him. Anyone could see that even though Jason and Carly could get each other pretty riled up they also made each other happy.

Sam knew she had no chance of getting Jason back but she still wanted him to be loved by someone who would be devoted only to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason was drinking a beer and shooting pool at Jake's.

"Can I get you another, man?" asked Coleman

"No. Just leave me alone." said Jason

"Whatever you say, man." said Coleman as he headed back behind the bar.

Carly came through the door and called out in a sharp tone, "Jason!"

"Uh-oh." said Coleman giving Robin and Patrick, who sat at the bar, a look. "Here comes trouble in hells."

"She sure does work those stilettoes." Patrick said with a smile

Robin smacked him in the arm.

Jason said to Carly, "What?"

"Hiding?"

"No, they call this playing pool."

She walked over to the table and picked up a pool cue. " I call it hiding."

He shot the eight ball into the side pocket.

"Rack 'em up." Carly said "You and me, one game, one on one. And, Jase, do your best because the stakes are high this time."

"Oh, yeah. What are we playing for?" he asked

"Everything."

He put down the pool stick and said, quietly, " No bet."

"Come on, Jason." Carly said with a slight hint of anger in her voice " You have to give me a fair shot to win what I what. What are you scared I will kick your ass in pool and then you'll be stuck with me for life?"

"Isn't he already?" Robin said

"Looks like it to me." said Coleman

Jason heard them but kept his eyes on Carly. "You can't beat me so what is the point of this?"

"Then play me. And you can be done with this forever. I won't ever again ask you for more."

"Yeah right." Robin said rolling her eyes.

Patrick told her, "Come on, it's time for us to go home."

She followed him toward the door but said, "But this is a good show she's putting on."

"I'll give you a better one at home." Patrick said and smacked her ass as they stepped outside.

Carly was still staring down Jason.

"Fine." he said "One game. Then you drop this talk about us for life, deal?"

"Deal."

Jason racked the balls up and said " You go first."

Carly took her shot and made it. Then another and another. "See how good I am when I am motivated?"

Jason wondered what he would do if she beat him. He knew what she wanted, what she had always said she wanted even when she was married to other men, but he didn't think either of them could survive the fall out if it didn't work out. And he was terrified to try again only to lose her again.

She missed her next shot.

He gave her a sad look but picked up his stick and starting knocking balls in.

Carly watched as ball after ball disappeared from the table.

He said, "We can still call this off."

"Shoot."

He knocked a few more balls in then missed.

Carly said, "Shaky, Jason?"

"Your turn."

There were three balls left on the table. Carly knocked in two then said, "Here we go. Eight ball side pocket."

She shot the ball but it bounced off the wall of the table.

Jason said "Eight ball corner pocket."

Carly bit her lip. If he made this shot she could never again ask him to take their relationship beyond friendship. And she feared he would never suggest it on his own.

_It will be over- forever, for real_, Carly thought in panic.

"Wait!" Carly said "Let's just forget about this. This is no way to decide our future."

Jason aimed and knocked the ball hard across the table but it didn't go in. Carly narrowed her eyes at him. He had made that same shot a thousand times before.

She said, "Tough break."

"Take your shot, Carly."

"Eight ball side pocket."

She shot the ball and watched as it slid across the table and into the hole.

"Hot damn!" Coleman said " She pulled it off."

Carly smiled at Jason. "I told you I had skills."

"One lucky shot and you think you're a pool shark?"

"I beat you, didn't I?"

"Double or nothing?"

"No way, Jase. Too late to turn back now."

It had been too late from the start. Years ago, in this same bar, he got in so deep with her he would never be able to get out. But, on most days, he didn't want to. And on all the days since then he hadn't been able to walk away from her and stay away. Jason smiled despite himself. Though she could drive him up the wall, though he didn't think there was any way to make it work between them, though she scared the hell out of him sometimes, she never bored him.

She reached out a hand to him. "Take me home."

He took her hand and they left the bar.

In the car on the way home Carly said, "Sam stopped by today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Have you seen her recently?"

" She was in Jake's but left without saying anything to me. Sonny told me she spends most of her time at Alexis' bedside these days."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes I do, Carly."

"I thought so."

"But, you know, oddly enough you make me forget how bad I am supposed to be feeling. There is no reason for me to be smiling, laughing, joking everyday after all that has happened in the last few months. And if I am around anyone else I don't. But with you... Thanks for that."

"See, I am good for you."

"You also drive me nuts half the time."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Well, you can't get rid of me."

" I know."

Carly wasn't sure what she had won with that pool game. She knew Jason wouldn't just fall back in love with her based on that but all she wanted was an opportunity to show him how amazing they could be as a couple. If only Jason would give them a chance...

_**And I am telling you**_

_**I'm not going. **_

_**You're the best man**_

_**I'll ever know. **_

_**There's no way I can ever, ever go.**_

_**Dream Girls lyrics**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As soon as the walked in the Penthouse Jason started rifling through papers on the desk. Then he picked up his phone.

"Hey, hey, hey" Carly objected "No work right now." She plucked the phone out of his hand and put it on the desk. He turned toward her and she snaked her arms around his neck. " I do believe you and I have unfinished business."

"You're the one that ran Bernie out of here earlier. I have to get back to him on some stuff."

"Later."

Jason gave her a You really want to go there? look.

Carly's heart started pounding. _Now or never, girl _she told herself _Lay it all on the table._

"Carly..."

"Jason don't tell me it can't work. I can't hear you say those words again. I just can't when I know that what you really mean is you don't want it to work between us. You don't think I'm right for you. But how can anyone else be the one for you, Jase? How can they when I feel like I do. When I've loved you everyday and never wanted to stop, even when I knew I should. I'm not asking you for forever..."

He gave her a look.

"Okay, okay, Jase, I am asking you forever. I can't help it. That's what I have always wanted when it comes to you because I could see us being happy sharing a life together."

"We already do that, carly." he said softly

"Sharing a bed together, too." She corrected. She gave him a smile though it lacked her usual fire. She felt like she was in the fight of her life. " I don't expect you to say you'll love me for the rest of your life right this instant. Though that would be nice."

He said, "What do you want then? Exactly?"

"Just let me live here with you. Let me be the one you love this time around. I swear to God if you do you will never regret it."

"We could both get hurt so bad, Carly." Jason said, his voice filled with the ache of years worth of pain that he never acknowledged but was there ever since the morning he saw her come down the stairs from Sonny's bedroom.

"Only if you think I will burn you again." Carly said. "But I know I won't."

Jason gently broke away from here and walked over to the fireplace. Carly felt all her energy leaving her body.

_He's going to say no_, Carly thought. She should be use to this feeling by now. This feeling of getting close just to not get anywhere at all in the end.

Carly had tried to not feel this way over the years but it was who she was.

_I love this man_, Carly thought, _And nothing can change that. Not even him not loving me back._

When he turned back around he said, "Don't you get tired of doing this? Pushing for something more and having me push you away?"

"Yes I get tired of it!" she said "But, no, I won't stop- ever. Because I believe in us. And either I am as crazy as everyone says I am or we have something special between us that we can't find with anyone else on the planet."

His eyes were on hers. And she could see the mixture of pain and love and longing that was in his features.

Jason said, "You're not crazy."

"Ok, then, you think we should go for this?"

"If it doesn't work out..." he said slowly. He walked toward her.

"It will." She moved across the living room closing the gap between them.

"You never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope. I won that game of pool so I don't have to. You're mine, Jase."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He thought, _Wherever she is that's my home_.

It had been years since they had lived together and in one short month Carly filled Jason's home with light again. She made coming home fun and everyday a memory he never wanted to forget.

His lips slowly crept towards hers. At any moment Carly feared he would pull back and say he changed his mind. Her body shook as she felt all her dreams coming to life in that moment. If Jason would agree to try again they would never spend another moment lonely for the rest of their lives, she believed.

She thought, _Kiss me, already! You always keep me waiting so -_

"I've always been yours, Carly." His voice was a caresses over her lips "You know that, don't you?"

And then his mouth was on hers and they were dancing with fire together.

When he pulled his head back slightly she held his face in her two hands and said, "Took you long enough to admit it."

Smiling he said, "Don't push your luck."

"I don't need luck, Jase, I got you."

_**I'm not living without you, **_

_**I'm not living without you. **_

_**I don't want to be free. I'm staying, I'm staying, **_

_**And you, and you, and you, you're gonna love me.**_

_**Ooh, you're gonna love me. You're gonna love me! **_

_**Dream girls lyrics**_

THE END

Hope you liked it!

Bye,

SMP


End file.
